youjo_senkifandomcom-20200223-history
Los! Los! Los!
Los! Los! Los!.jpg|Official Picture Los! Los! Los! 2.png|Ending Image of the ED Los! Los! Los! is the main ending song for the Youjo Senki anime. It is performed by Aoi Yuuki, the voice actress of Tanya Degurechaff and it is released on February 22th, 2017. Producers Composition * Yuuichi Yagi Arrangement * eba Lyrics * hotaru Vocals * Tanya Degurechaff ( Aoi Yuuki ) Trivia * Los! Los! Los! was the first song Yuuki had sung in a furious and strong tone. * The actual German pronoucation for the word "Sperrfeuer" has only 3 syllables (Sperr-feu-er), but Yuuki pronounces the word with 5 syllables in the song (Shu-pe-rru-foi-yaa). TV Lyrics Romaji= "Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Los!" "Achtung! Deckung! Hinlegen! Halt!" senjō e zensen e soshite shi no fuchi made inochi sute ta sono kakugo o shimese "Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Los!" "Achtung! Deckung! Hinlegen! Halt!" kikoeru daro ano hōsei ga teikō suru uji no koe da fumitsubuse! fumitsubuse! shokun wareware no ninmu wa nan da? senmetsu da ikki nokora zu no senmetsu da nasu beki koto wa tada hitotsu jigoku o tsukure! dangan no ame ni utare ni iku no ka? shōshisenban! kuni no tame da! senjō e zensen e soshite shi no fuchi made inochi sute ta kakugo o shimeseyo chūsei o jūjun o soshite sono tamashī o subete sasage kachidoki o ageyo! sā, koko ni kizui te misero ten ni todoku hito no yama o "Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Los!" "Achtung! Deckung! Hinlegen! Halt!" |-| Kanji= "Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Los!" "Achtung! Deckung! Hinlegen! Halt!" 戦場へ 前線へ そして死の淵まで 命捨てたその覚悟を示せ "Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Los!" "Achtung! Deckung! Hinlegen! Halt!" 聴こえるだろあの砲声が 抵抗する蛆の声だ 踏み潰せ！　踏み潰せ！ 諸君 我々の任務はなんだ？ 殲滅だ 一気残らずの殲滅だ 為すべきことは唯一つ 地獄を創れ！ 弾丸の雨に打たれに行くのか？ 笑止千万！ 国のためだ！ 戦場へ 前線へ そして死の淵まで 命捨てた覚悟を示せよ 忠誠を従順を　そして其の魂を 全て捧げ勝鬨を上げよ！ さぁ、此処に築いて見せろ 天に届く人の山を "Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Los!" "Achtung! Deckung! Hinlegen! Halt!" |-| English= Fire! Take aim! Fire! Go! Attention! Take cover! Advance! Stop! To the battlefield! The front lines! Then the edge of death! Show your commitment that comes from giving your life Fire! Take aim! Fire! Go! Attention! Take cover! Advance! Stop! I'm sure you can hear their sermons The voices of maggots trying to resist. Stomp them out! Stomp them out! Men, what is our mission? Extermination! Not a single creature spared! There's only one thing to do: Create a living Hell! Will we charge head on into this rain of bullets? Of course we will! It's for our country! To the battlefield! The front lines! Then the edge of death! Show your commitment that comes from giving your life Offer your loyalty! Your obedience! Your very soul! Submit every fiber of your being, with a triumphant shout! Go forth! Prove that we can build A pile of corpses that can reach the heavens! Fire! Take aim! Fire! Go! Attention! Take cover! Advance! Stop! Full Version |-|Romaji= |-|Kanji= Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Los! Achtung! Deckung! Hinlegen! Halt! Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Los! Achtung! Deckung! Hinlegen! Halt! 戦場へ！前線へ！そして死の淵まで！ 命捨てたその覚悟を示せ！ Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Los! Achtung! Deckung! Hinlegen! Halt! 聴こえるだろう あの砲声が 抵抗する蛆の聲だ 踏み潰せ！踏み潰せ！ 諸君、我々の任務は何だ 殲滅だ！ 一機残らずの殲滅だ！ 為すべきことは唯一つ 地獄を創れ！ 弾丸の雨に打たれに行くのか 笑止千万！帝国(くに)の為だ！ 戦場へ！前線へ！そして死の淵まで！ 命捨てた覚悟を示せよ！ 忠誠を！従順を！そして其の魂を 全て捧げ勝鬨を上げよ！ さあ此処に築いてみせろ！ 天に届く死体(ひと)の山を！ Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Los! Achtung! Deckung! Hinlegen! Halt! Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Los! Achtung! Deckung! Hinlegen! Halt! どこに恐怖があると言うんだ 見ろ　血肉が花火の様だ 撒き散らす　撒き散らす 千の傷跡　忘れちゃいないさ 炎の熱も　零れた臓腑も 最後の呻きも　濁った瞳も 嗚呼、それこそを求めるのだ！ 安寧も平穏も増して和解なんて 牙を捨てた飼い犬の所業 絶望と動乱を掛けた狂気の沙汰は 地獄よりも　楽園の様だ その四肢は踊る為に 踊り狂う為有るのだ！ 人間に価値など無い 価値無き者同士の争いに 命の徒花を咲かせてみせろ！ 法律も秩序でも 狂った奴が創ってる まさに笑劇(ファルス)　不条理だけの起承転結 戦場へ！前線へ！そして死の淵まで！ 命捨てた覚悟を示せよ！ 忠誠を！従順を！そして其の魂を 全て捧げ勝鬨を上げよ！ さあ此処に築いてみせろ！ 天に届く死体(ひと)の山に 木霊する憎しみさえ 掻き消す爆発音 Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Los! Achtung! Deckung! Hinlegen! Halt! Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Los! Achtung! Deckung! Hinlegen! Halt! |-| English= Fire! Suppressive Fire! Los! Attention! Take cover! Get down! Stop! Fire! Suppressive Fire! Los! Attention! Take cover! Get down! Stop! To the battlefield! To the front! And until the death trap! Demonstrate your preparedness! Fire! Suppressive Fire! Los! Attention! Take cover! Get down! Stop! You can hear That gunshot It’s a trap of resistance Crush it! Crush it! Guys, what is our mission It’s annihilation! It’s a complete destruction! There is only one thing to do Create hell! Going to be hit by the bullet rain 10 million laughters! For the empire! To the battlefield! To the front! And until the death trap! Show your willingness to die! Loyalty! Obedience! And that soul Give everything a victory! Let's build it here! A pile of dead bodies reaching the heavens! Fire! Suppressive Fire! Los! Attention! Take cover! Get down! Stop! Fire! Suppressive Fire! Los! Attention! Take cover! Get down! Stop! Where do you say there is fear Look, blood is like fireworks Sprinkle sprinkle sprinkle Thousands of scars The heat of the flames The last whisper and cloudy eyes Call for it! Reconciliation with increased peace and peace The work of a domestic dog throwing away its fangs Crazy Saya with despair and turmoil More like paradise than hell The limbs to dance There is to be crazy to dance! There is no human value In the fight between worthless people Let the flowers of life bloom! Both law and order A crazy guy is creating Just a laugh (Fals) To the battlefield! To the front! And until the death trap! Show your willingness to die! Loyalty! Obedience! And that soul Give everything a victory! Let's build it here! On a pile of dead bodies that reach the heavens Even the hatred of ghosts The explosion sound Fire! Suppressive Fire! Los! Attention! Take cover! Get down! Stop! Fire! Suppressive Fire! Los! Attention! Take cover! Get down! Stop! Video Category:Music